Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat tether. More specifically the invention relates to a handheld reel housing with a retractable line and a clamping mechanism that is adapted for providing an attachment between a small boat and a support, such as kelp.
A tether is a device that is adapted to join a first object to a second object, whereby the second object may be stationary or moving. For boats, traditionally a tether is used to secure the boat by providing an anchor that rests on the sea floor, or by securing a rope around a dock.
In use, the tethers must comprise a means for securing onto both the boat and the object, however, problems arise when a user is traveling with a small boat, such as a kayak. It is not advantageous for a user to support an anchor on the surface of a kayak, and doing so might overload the kayak. Also, if not stationed by a dock, a traditional rope may not comprise a means for attaching or securing on objects or plant-life of the intended resting area of the individual. Thus, there is a need for a tether assembly that is adapted to secure onto objects that may be found in nature when kayaking.
There are several prior art devices that provide a tether between a small boat and a secondary object. These tethers typically comprise ropes with an anchor attached at the end thereof. Alternatively, the tethers are adapted to secure around a boat dock. These prior art devices, however, fail to provide a distal attachment that is adapted to secure onto a fixed object, such as floating kelp.
The present invention provides a tether that is adapted to be used between a small boat, such as a kayak or a similar floating structure, and a secondary object, such as floating kelp. The device comprises a reel assembly that includes a reel housing having a pair of control buttons, a gripping handle, and a retractable line that is adapted to wind around a rotating cylinder. In use, an individual may depress the first button in order unlock the housing and pull out a desired length of line. Thereafter, a user may secure a clamp onto the distal end of the line. The user can then secure the clamp onto kelp or other nearby object, thereby preventing the kayak from drifting away. After use, the user may disconnect the clamp from the kelp and retract the extended line into the housing by depressing the second button, which rotates the cylinder, thereby bringing the line into the reel housing.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to devices that are utilized for securing a boat in a body of water. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to tethers that comprise anchors on an end thereof. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,805 to Bredesen provides a retractable tether that is adapted for removably securing a surfboard to the leg of a surfer. The tethering device comprises a storage unit that contains a length of rope, and a strap at distal end of the rope. In use, the storage unit is secured onto the surfboard and the rope is extended outward therefrom, thereby enabling an individual to secure the strap around him or herself. Thereafter, the rope extends and retracts from the storage unit housing in order to maintain constant tension between the surfer and the surfboard. The retractable tethering device, however, fails to provide the patentable features of the present invention. The prior art fails to provide a retractable tether that is adapted for securing a kayak onto a floating object, such as kelp. Further, the prior art fails to provide a retractable tether that terminates in a distal clamping mechanism with rows of securing teeth thereon.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,468 to Edelberg provides an anchor reel line assembly. The assembly is mountable onto the underside of a boat deck and comprises a line therein that terminates in a distal anchor that is adapted for maintaining a boat in a fixed location in a body of water. In use, an individual can extend out the retractable line and drop the anchor into the water. The individual may pull on the line to uproot the anchor from the seafloor. Thereafter the retractable line wraps around the reel assembly as the anchor is raised out of the water. The prior art reel line assembly, however, fails to provide an anchoring system that comprises a clamp that is adapted for securing onto floating kelp.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,793 to Paulus provides a lightweight anchor that is designed for use with small watercraft. The anchor comprises a bag with a plurality of metal flukes thereon. The bag includes an opening thereon that has an interior compartment that is adapted for receiving sand or other similar weighted object therein. When filled, the anchor is tossed over the small vessel and into the water. Thereafter the anchor sinks to the water and the flukes anchor themselves into the seafloor, thereby maintaining the small watercraft within a fixed area of the water. The prior art anchor, however, fails to provide a retractable mechanism that terminates in a distal clamp that is adapted for securing onto a secondary object, such as floating kelp, a branch, or a boat dock.
The present invention, however, provides a reel assembly that is adapted to act as a tether between a small boat and a fixed surface, such as floating kelp. The reel assembly comprises a reel housing that includes a pair of first and second reel control buttons, a gripping handle, and a rotating cylinder that is adapted to support a length of line thereon. The first reel control button is biased to lock the length of line in place on the reel, whereas the second button is adapted to retract the extended rope within the housing interior. The distal end of the rope comprises a clip thereon that is adapted to secure onto a clamp. The clamp comprises upper and lower jaws that include outer and inner securing mechanisms. The outer securing mechanisms comprise elongated and offset pointed teeth, whereas the inner securing mechanisms include a plurality of tines. The teeth of the outer row are adapted to clamp and secure onto objects such as boat docks or plant life, such as strands of kelp. The inner securing mechanisms, however, are adapted to secure onto smaller objects, such as the leaves of kelp. The combination of the inner and outer rows provide a securing mechanism that is adapted to securely and removably attach onto a variety of objects in order to maintain a small boat in a desired area.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art devices, it is shown that the prior art has several known setbacks and that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and subsequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing boat anchoring devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.